The Confesssions of Apple Bloom
by Edward Simmons
Summary: This is a new chapter to Sargent Sprinkles Cupcakes. It takes place about 10 years after ward, Apple Bloom is an adult and Princess Celestia has been missing for a while, what will happen when an unfortunate incident befalls the Bakery.
1. The incident and the confession

The Confessions of Apple Bloom

The days began to run together since the incident. It was like the sun stopped shining, the wind stopped blowing, the world stopped turning… and yet the sun still rose and the ponies still came to the shop. The bakery still filled orders and ponies still came into buy cakes and other delights, they were none the wiser to what was in their confections. Apple Bloom rolled out a pie crust and sighed. The kitchen was so….quiet….without her love. She sighed and looked out the window, all the little fillies playing in the grass, like nothing had changed. Apple Bloom couldn't take it anymore, the silence was driving her crazy. She grabbed her cape from the hook and began walking to Canterlot. She made it there before night fall and walked all the way up to the castle, the normal complaining hours were over but she was a special guest to the princess. She had a grim expression as she walked up to Princess Luna. She approached the new Princess, for you see Celestia has been 'missing' for about two weeks. It was presumed she would not return so Luna gained the throne. Apple Bloom approached the benevolent princess and bowed.

"Excuse me princess Luna, ah Apple Bloom the culprit behind the missin' ponies. Ah have been guttin' them and puttin' them into the confections of the bakery since ah was a filly." She looked at the princess hoping she would be punished by some means.

"What is this? Do I look like I have time for jokes?" She growled at Apple Bloom.

"Why would ah lie about that?" She couldn't believe it. She outright confessed and no one believed her.

"Guards! Take this pony away. I do not have time for such a mockery." She stood up and the guards began to drag Apple Bloom away.

Apple Bloom stared at the gates of Canterlot. How could this be? When Celestia was princess she was always welcome in the palace. Such a rude shove out the door, when did her name mean nothing? She glared at the doors and she bucked them. She then began walking back to Ponyville. How could she prove herself, she had never had to prove her actions. It was late in the night when she finally got home. She opened the door to the bakery and stared as the silence was deafening reminder. She nearly cried, she had never been so alone. She managed to drag her heavy heart upstairs and lay in bed. She breathed a heavy sigh and tried to think of how to end everything.

Apple Bloom woke up early in the morning some little filly was banging on her store door. She growled getting up, everything left heavy. Her head, her eyes, her hooves, everything was so heavy, she almost just wanted to fall down the stairs maybe it would be faster. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she was such a coward. She shook her head and opened the door for the filly, she dashed between Apple Bloom's legs and then faced her in the kitchen. She was a familiar filly, one of her niece's friends. Sunshine Daisy, a little golden filly with a white mane was bounding in the entrance of the bakery.

"YAY YOU'RE UP! I need a cake made for my grandma's birthday!" She looked at the tired pony and she stopped bouncing. "What's the matter?" She frowned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about my dear. Ah just have a problem. No one believes me when ah tell the truth." She walked over to the counter where there was a cake in a box; she made it the night before for her.

The filly cocked her head to the side and stared at the pony. "Well if no one believes you when you tell them why don't you show them?"

Apple Bloom almost dropped the filly's cake. She looked at the foal, what an idea. "That is an amazing idea!" She picked up the filly and smiled.

Sunshine Daisy giggled as she was swung about the bakery. "I know I have good ideas some times. But I need that cake, my grandma is waiting."

"Right." She gave the little filly the cake and watched her take off. She smiled what an idea, she was a bit early for her next harvest but really she wasn't feeling up to a harvest anyway. She galloped down stairs and drew a number, it wasn't anyone special but it would certainly get the point across. She retrieved her victim and then barely used her usual technique. She made her victim woozy and dragged her to the basement.

"Sorry 'bout this. But you should be grateful, you're the last one." She put on her apron of cutie marks and stood over the Pegasus she cut into her chest and opened her up. She just let her squirm there as she looked over to Pinkie Pie.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" She pony screamed and was crying. The pony tried to move but realized the straps held her firm.

"Oh, its nothin' personal. Well, if you hafta blame someone blame the princess." She pointed over her shoulder to princess Celestia. The pony gasped in horror and then Apple Bloom put the knife to her throat and slowly made incisions along her wind pipe. As the air began to suck in the opening she began to gurgle blood. Apple Bloom licked her lips and then licked the slits in the pony's neck. She smiled and then tore open her throat with her teeth. The pony gurgled and drowned on her own blood and vomit. Apple Bloom cleaned her tools after removing the pony's head. She then took the pony's head and walked outside to put it out on the sign. Herself still covered in blood and her apron of cutie marks, she looked around as the pony's quickly began to realize what was on the sign.


	2. Victimology

Apple Bloom was standing outside still covered in the blood of her victim while she waited as the guards came to get her. No one was sure what exactly to do, such a thing was unheard of. In fact they really didn't have any crime, even the royal guards were cautious when they came. They feared her, she had always expected this day to come… though she never expected it to have been a confession. They were hesitant with the chains, perhaps they feared she would attack like a wild animal, although the thought crossed her mind she wanted the chance to tell the whole story and to bring a true end to it. Once she was in chains they cautiously took her back to Canterlot where they brought her before Princess Luna. Apple Bloom smiled and sighed as looked up at the disgusted princess.

"Ya know, this didn't hafta happen.. That pony who's head naow adorns mah shop didn't hafta die. Ah came here yesterday and told ya what ah did and YA wouldn't listen." She was cool about it and stared dully at the princess.

"What have you done?" She was aghast, Luna had such thoughts towards her sister once before but would never have gone through with it.

"Ah told ya, ah have been guttin', torturin', and eatin' ponies since ah was a filly." She looked at her hooves but didn't sound sorry. "Ah mean just look at my apron, it's made of cutie marks, is that not enough proof, my favoriaght ones in the middle, Diamond tiara, she was the first one ah got to do on mah own. The next was silver spoon, oh how she cried." She laughed and smiled at the cutie marks.

The guards glared they were baffled as to how such acts had occurred under their watch. When the ponies began to go missing there was a team designed to find the reason as to why these ponies were going missing. In fact up until the real numbers began to come in it was thought that dragons were responsible, they had banished Spike the year before for fear he was the culprit. The guards took her away, as she began to laugh, to identify the missing ponies.

The trial was long and lengthy as Apple Bloom was identifying ponies by date of their execution. Apple Bloom adjusted in her chains, she had been sentenced to life in prison. Mainly because no one was sure how to end her life, Apple Bloom made some suggestions but no one seemed willing to want to do any of them. She looked at all the photographs before her. "Has it really been this many?" She looked at all the photos, it covered the table. More than 100 ponies, she tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped her lips as her eyes gazed over some of her favorites. "Doesn't anyone care ta know mah side?" she smiled wickedly, the guards certainly didn't, but the Princess needed to know what became of her sister.

"Well, ah will start with why ah am here, and not just continuing' on mah path, ya would have never found out, not until all the royals were dead." She smiled and looked at the princess. "Ah am here because of an unfortunate incedent. The one that ended my lovely, Pinkiamina Diane Pie's life." She couldn't hide the choke in her voice. "But ah will get to that..ah will tell you what happened to the owners of the elements of Harmony. It was shortly after ah had joined up with Pinkie that ah had the displeasure of pullin' mah own sweet sister Apple Jack's number." She was about to continue when Luna interrupted.

Princess Luna stopped her and raised an eyebrow. "Number?"

"Oh yes, we weren't doin' it out of malice, we did it accordin' ta fate, we have a bowl fulla numbers, and everyone in Equestria, has a number… when your number comes up you are sliced, diced and sautéed in to bakery confections." She smiled and looked around at some of the crowd of ponies marveling at her like she was an animal in a zoo. "That's riaght, sugar cube corner has been servin' up ponies on the menu fer at least 10 years. Probably longer, Pinkie Pie's been doin' it fer years." She laughed as some of the ponies took their leave at that statement.

She laughed and her chains got yanked to the ground as she smacked her chin. "Not so rough boys," She stood up and rubbed her chin.

"Now where was ah? Oh that's riaght, Apple Jack." It was one of the few memories she didn't enjoy. "Pinkie made me stay, ah was only a little filly at the tiame. Ah had killed others before, it wasn't my first rodeo, but it was the first tiame that the ingredient meant somethin' to me. It was also the first tiame Pinkie and ah fought. She said if she excluded anyone then the system didn't work!" She slammed her hoof down on the table making her chains rattle.

"Continue, Monster." Luna glared down at Apple Bloom.

"Ah made it as quick as ah could while trying to appease Pinkie's blood lust. Ah kept apologizin' to Apple Jack" She shifted back in her chains. "Mah heart broke when Pinkie pushed me aside and made Apple Jack eat her own removed organs. She was made to stay awake the whole tiame. She poured some foul smellin' liquid on her wonderful Apple Buckin' legs and then lit them on fiare. She controlled the flame but it still ate her legs near to bone. And it wasn't the worst part, it got so much worse. She made it much worse for me too knowin' ah didn't want to she..she.. shoved me into her making me remove her remainin' organs with mah mouth. Ah didn't understand then what such a punishment could accomplish.. funny.. the end harvest used to be my favorite up until then." She looked back at Princess Luna a wicked smile gracing her golden face as her stained mane fell over her eyes. Then her mind seemed to drift for a moment as if into a fond memory. She sighed and her eyes fluttered.

Luna was shifting in her throne, the tale was disgusting and it made her sick, but it was her duty to listen until they found out where her sister was, it was obvious that this crazy pony, no she was no longer a pony, she was worse than nightmare moon, she was a true monster. And it was obvious this monster had her sister. "Where is my sister?" She maintained her royal composure.

"Ah will get to her, ah want to tell you about another member of the elements of harmony. It was almost a year before another one of Pinkie's friends had been picked. It was miss Rarity, she was so pretty~…" Like a wolf describing a kill she smiled and licked her lips. "Ah kept her mane and tail, it is still so soft an' curly." She laughed weakly in her throat. "She was so fussy through the whole thing, trying to maintain herself a lady, even when her pretty little hooves where taken off she demanded we carefully place them on the table rather then throw them over our shoulders like trash. It was really impressive. We had to remove that pesky horn of hers though, it was mah first unicorn horn removal and ah messed it up…badly.. Her face tore in half and bled all over her soft white fur. Even with that, she was still trying to remain lady like. Covered in her own tears she finally broke down toward the end. With her ribs spread and her organs wrapped around her neck like the beautiful scarves she used ta make. She did however make Pinkie promise to remove Sweetie Belle's number." She snorted " Lucky.. Ah couldn't imagine cutting up her or Scootaloo…at the time." She smiled and looked directly at Princess Luna, the princess returned with a disgusted look.

"And what of my sister, and the others, monster? I know there were more." Luna used her royal voice which hardly fazed Apple Bloom.

"Temper, Temper, no need to shout ah told ya ah am gettin' to it." She was calm and reserved but inside she was dancing about the memories some of her favorites.


	3. Elementary no more

Well made it to chapter 3 to all those who still watch, OH MY GOSH thank you, I never expected this kind of turn out, I was thinking it would just go ignored but that you guys so much for this.

My little pony is owned by Hasbro

Apple Bloom was staring up at the princess from her place chained to the floor. Were they afraid a little earth pony would fly away? She could almost laugh. They were so naïve, Pinkie had taught her a long time ago how to not be a victim, they had told each other that if their numbers ever came up that it would have to be a really good fight. They made that promise a lot time ago… funny how some promises were meant to be broken. She looked down at the chains, truly they were sad chains and at any time she was sure she could break out of them, it really wouldn't take much. Their craftsmanship was subpar at best and she adjusted to be more comfortable in her chains and continued to tell her tale of horror.

"The next was Twiliaght Sparkle, it was a good thing too, she was on to us... When she was woken up, she was still shocked, and horrified at my at the décor but she wasn't really surprised when she saw us." Apple Bloom shrugged her shoulder and smiled. However she was horrified at mah rarity costume. Ah had saved almost all of miss Rarity, she was just so pretty~." About now she was wishing she had worn it rather than her apron, it might have gotten her point across a little more.

"But Twiliaght put up a serious fiaght, the only unicorn to ever break the straps off with her magic. She almost made it to the door before Pinkie caught her, she blasted my love with magic and I lassoed her. Such a fiaghter, it would have been more impressive if she had made it to the door, we used our special sleeping powder and nailed her down to the table. Ah sawed off her horn when she woke up, made sure she could feel her magic shatter as it was removed." Apple Bloom began to laugh.

"Didja know that a unicorn, with a lot of power liake that their magic still works even after their horn is removed? We found that out when it shot out and ruined one of our decorations. Ah personally think she did that on purpose. She was a brat, couldn't even pretend to be polite and enjoy the party." She laughed full out this time. "hahahahaha.. Pinkie and ah showed no mercy after that. Pinkie was so broken up we made a poison so we could watch 'er squirm. We told her over and over how much better it woulda been if she wouldn't have run."

Princess Luna stomped her hoof and snorted in a most animalistic fashion. The Guards held down Apple Bloom while the Princess regained her composure. "And what of MY sister?" She tried not to growl, Nightmare moon egging her on in her mind, telling her to surrender to her anger, Luna stomped her hoof and in a soft manner spoke once more. "ahem, and what of my sweet sister, you said you had her correct?" She was composed and calmed down.

"Ah'm gettin' there don't ya ever listen to anyone but yer self? Any whoo..Things got quiet for some tiame in Ponyville, even our harvests went unnoticed again, that was until Scootaloo began to get nosey, she never got over the disappearance of Rainbow Dash. She vowed as a Wonder bolt to find her. She controlled the weather in town, ah think it was the end of her first month when her number came up. She never suspected me, she and ah managed to make a little group of fillies who also got their cutie marks late, to continue our work as cutie mark crusaders. She even trusted me, truthfully it made me a little sick how much she trusted me. Ah even helped lead her away from the bakery, not only for myself but to prevent her from ever finding out about Rainbow Dash… it would have crushed 'er more than the day she disappeared. Ah always tried to tell her that she would come back when she wanted too." Apple Bloom smiled and pushed her mangled mane out of her eyes.

"I didn't wanna to kill Scootaloo. I don't know how Pinkie did it to her friends. And with such passion, the passion ah fell in love with," She sighed with a heavy heart and continued. "She did it with as much as the ponies she didn't really know." She held back the tear that threatened to spill over. She sniffed it back and continued.

"Scootaloo was a fighter, just as Rainbow Dash. Ah think if circumstances would have been different, they could have end up together. Funny how liafe works like that sometiames. " She smiled. "It was Pinkie's favorite story the one where she played with Rainbow dash. It was that very niaght ah was introduced to her style of baking. She told it to me often. So in honor of dearly departed Rainbow Dash, ah used her kill style on her biggest fan. The way her wings were hacked and ripped off, the hot nails, the electricity, ah even made the same corny jokes when ah ripped out her organs at the end." She chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"The number one thing ah have learned from all of this is that no one is special, everyone is the same, the same screams, the same questions.. Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? Please I won't tell anyone just let me go.. Everyone says it, some originality would have been nice, well, Scootaloo was different I must say. She begged me as her friend to let her go, to think of our little crusaders. Ah laughed and told her they would be just fiane, we did it all on our own, it was tiame they grew up." She growled and the Princess urged her to continue.

"However…unlike my predecessor. I saved all of Scootaloo, to keep forever." She giggled lightly, "She's having tea with our other guests who have stayed for the party all these years, don't worry she's having fun, ya can see it in her soft plastic eyes." She cackled.

She really went into a laughing fit this time, she tipped back on to her back and the chains were pulled tight. She flipped back on to her stomach and smacked her chin again. "That really isn't necessary. I'm not exactly attacking anyone right now."

She sighed and poked her chains. "The last of Pinkie's friends to go was Fluttershah. She was a surprise. Such spirit in such a scaredy little package. Ah expected her to simply roll over and let us take whatever we wanted. But she used that stare of hers.. She got mah Pinkie and that's how I got the scar on my flank." She turned and showed her cupcake had been cut diagonally across.

She then sat back down and growled at the floor."Ah plunged knives into her eyes, and removed them, I took them out one at a tiame, so she could watch. Then ah shoved them down her throat. How DARE she! Making my love and ah fiaght.. I also made her wear the Rarity cape, it made her scream more than her eyes. But she was so quiet after that. Ah knew her heart was still beating.. but if she was awake she didn't let on." It seemed to anger the pony.

She had hoped to drag out this little act for a while longer, if she was going to end her party it had to go out in a bang right? But she now had to tell the Princess what she had been waiting so long to hear…what the dwindled crowd of stallions and mares had waited all this time to hear… what happened to Princess Celestia.

What did ya think? leave a review and I should have the next chapter up by monday or tuesday depending on how long my college and work allows for free time. Thanks for reading!


	4. Princessology

Edit:

Forgot to mention that My little pony is owned by Hasbro to keep my butt covered with copyrights.

Apple Bloom was fully grown, it had been a long time since she was a little filly trapped in a horror show with Pinkie. It was then she decided now was the time to tell the princess what she had been waiting to hear. "And it wasn't more than a month later that your dear sister's number was drawn. Who knew you royals tasted so goood~." She licked her lips and watched the princess squirm.

She theorized the only reason Luna was so mad was because she didn't have the chance to do it herself. Everyone knew of Princess Luna's resentment for being sent to the moon for 1000 years. No amount of magic makes that kind of anger go away. The very fibers of her mind were warped probably as bad as Apple Bloom's. She pitied the princess, Celestia could have tried harder to reason with her sister, or maybe not sent her away for so long. Celestia was a true monster. Probably worse than Apple Bloom, it just wasn't as many in such a short amount of time. Luna played nice for the kingdom but the mane six knew of her resentment, perhaps with the death of Fluttershy, Apple Bloom took her chance for revenge before Luna could even come up with a plan.

"We called yer sister for an emergency. We told her ta come alone, it was about the disappearances in Ponyville. She agreed the guards didn't need to know just yet, not until the rumors were confirmed.. oh it was so easy. She came in and we offered her tea an' a cupcake while we explained. She dropped like all the others." She laughed. "Ah removed her horn long before she woke up. She would have been faster than Twiliaght would have ever been. We really only had one shot with her, did you know she is super heavy. She fought like a true blue blood, just like we hoped. She cried out for her guards and tried ta use her magic. We had more than learned from Twiliaght. We cut off her beautiful mane and tail, did you know that indeed that her mane does continue to flow even when removed from her?" Apple Bloom laughed and shook her tail, the guard kicked her in the chest.

She gripped her ribs and continued to laugh. "You should have seen her face!" She laughed and was beaten by the angry guards, they bucked her and stomped on her, the snapping of one or two ribs echoed in the great hall. Princess Luna called them off and they put her back in the center of the room.

"Oh ok.. I get it not very funny for you." She grinned and gripped her ribs, it wouldn't be long before they bruised, maybe they even punctured a lung, she laughed weakly and stared through her black eye. "However, I must say I am impressed she is still breathing." She smiled wickedly at the Princess.

"Are you saying she is still alive?" Luna's eyes widened and she flew down to the pony.

"Liake ah said, ah am impressed, though nowhere near her former self she is in fact, alive." She smiled and moved close to the princess's face.

Luna flinched back away from the pony, "Take me to her!" She commanded leaping into the air.

"Ya honestly think ah would roll over liake that? Lock me up now and she will die, ah have a few demands before ah release her." She then wiggled out of the chains and stood close to Princess Luna. The guards jumped towards her and she whipped around actually growled, her stare stopped them dead in their tracks. "Ah have been able to escape this whole tiame, what are ya really gonna do?" She hissed and returned her gaze lazily back to the princess.

"Ah want you, only you to come to my secret party. These guards are not worthy, ah promise no funny business, but then again what choice do ya have?" she laughed and took a step toward the Princess.

"Ah mean what kind of ruler would ya look liake if ya let yer sister, the riaghtful heir to the throne just die?" she snickered and watched Luna squirm.. she really didn't have a choice.

Luna had to think, she couldn't let the court think she was losing this battle of wits, she glared and turned into nightmare moon, her flowing dark mane was dazzling in the sun. She slammed to the ground and had her nose right up against Apple Bloom's. "AND WHAT OF YOUR PREDICSESOR!" Luna commanded an answer.

Apple Bloom flinched, she hadn't expected Luna to lose her temper, And Nightmare Moon still made her nervous like she did when she was a filly. She jumped back at the volume of Nightmare Moon and she stood mouth open for a moment.

Nightmare Moon closed the gap between them, she was menacing as all the anger swallowed down by Luna rose up in Nightmare Moon's eyes. They were like fire. "I asked you a question monster."

Apple Bloom shook her head snapping out of it,"My..predecessor? Oh Pinkie Pie.. Ah told you… There was an incident…ya remember when ah said... everyone in Equestria has a number, even you and even ah…even my dearly departed love had a number... she never told me. Ah came home looking for her to find out who was our next ingredient." Her lip quivered, and a single tear fell down her bruised face.

"And ah found her… on the table.. Wearing her friend's remains Fluttershy's wing, Rainbow Dash's wing, Rarity and Twiliaght's horns adorned her beautiful pink neck, mah sister's hat, and all of their cutie marks.. she wore them like a blanket of comfort... She cut her throat and let herself bleed out on the table with a love note written to me…. Without her this just isn't fun anymore.. which is why ah came to turn myself in and tell you everythin'. Take me to the bakery. Ah will take Princess Luna to her sister." She sniffed and wiped her cheek.

Nightmare Moon reared up and in a shower of sparkles and dust she turned back into Princess Luna. She seemed much more calm than before. She still towered over Apple Bloom she gave her one harsh glare and looked at the guards. "Lets go."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Ah said only Princess Luna." She giggled and her eyes got real wide. "BECAUSE IT IS INVITATION ONLY!" She shook in her madness. "If you want guards then consider Celestia dead because how ah got it figured she has about one day before she starves to death, and you can tear apart that bakery and NEVER FIND HER!" She laughed menacingly.

She smiled as Princess Luna fought with the decision. It was apparent that Apple Bloom was not trusted but they didn't have a choice. Luna snorted and began walking to the door, she opened it for Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom smiled and walked calmly outside into the sun. She grinned as she looked at all the ponies waiting outside. Everyone finally knew, knew she kidnapped princess Celestia. The Crazy Pony from Ponyville, who ate and sold ponies in her shop. The very idea made some have to turn away from her. She smiled and blew kisses to her all her adoring fans. She walked with Princess Luna all the way back to her bakery.

She looked around as they entered and she locked the door behind them. She saw Luna tense, it made her so happy, she barely managed to contain her laughter. She walked to the middle of the room and sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where do you keep them monster?" Luna was seriously uneasy, this pony was up to something she just didn't know what yet.

Apple Bloom looked at all the color and wanted it to be the last thing she remembered. The walls were painted pink years ago when Mr. and Mrs. Cake left the bakery after the death of their two foals, they stumbled into the cellar, it was their own fault. Apple Bloom looked at the intercate designs on the beams and the ceiling and took a deep breath. She could almost swear she could still smell Pinkie, hear her hoof steps, her glorious laugh. She smiled ever so slightly. Luna stomped her hoof snapping her out of it. She had a job to do.

She slowly got up and walked toward the back of the kitchen. Luna followed and was met with a frying pan to the face. It knocked her out cold but it wasn't enough, she tied a sack around her nose with the same sleeping stuff she had used on all the others. This was too easy! She laughed and dragged the princess down stairs.

The last chapter will be posted on Wednesday, guys thanks so much for your support, I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did when I wrote it. :3


	5. Make yer choice!

Sorry about the delay guys I wanted a friend of mine to proof read my ending because I have been proof reading the entire thing so far. Not the best idea, but whateves, she couldn't get it to work so I edited it myself, I think it works out nicely. This is it my dears, the last chapter to The Confessions of Apple Bloom. Enjoy!

Hasbro owns My Little Pony.

Pinkie was waiting for her like always. Her pin straight mane the same shimmering pink it always was, and her sparkling blue eyes, she had the same beautiful smile on her face as she always did. Apple Bloom finished strapping in princess Luna and she trotted over to her love and kissed on her cheek... a tear ran down Apple Blooms face and she prayed with all her heart that it would be over soon and she rubbed her face against the cold lifeless figure of her love. Stuffed and wearing her beautiful cape of cutie marks, holding a knife with a wicked smile fish hooked on her face. She stood proud and noble like she always did, the party loving pony was now and forever the queen of her delightful party. Apple Bloom choked back the tears and she heard Luna waking up. Her horn and wings already removed Apple Bloom stood in front of her with her apron of cutie marks. Luna squirmed and screamed hoping someone would hear her.

"Even if yer guards could come get ya.. You will be nothin' but an earth pony." She glared and was wearing one of Luna's wings and one of Celestia's. She had both of their horns around her neck as she walked up to the princess. "Ya see, ah know ah am going to die, ah will be here, with my love, and that's all that matters. In fact ah hope they kill me down here with her.. so ah may die as she did.. with purpose… But you. You would have taken that away from me, made me rot in a cell. LOOK AT YOUR SISTER!"

Luna choked back the tears and began to see the room for what it was. The pony made furniture and decorations. It was sick, it made Luna sick. This was so much worse than she ever imagined. She vomited down her chest. She began to cry once more, it was more for the lost souls then for her own fear at this point. Her green eyes then came to the table in the center of the room, the large table Luna found herself strapped to was facing the table. It was huge, like a stage and she was the audience. She began to recognize the characters. Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, a mangled Rarity, and the last at the table was, her sister, Celestia. Her cheeks sewn back to look almost like a smile, but it wasn't done right, like it had been torn off. She was clearly long since dead, but the sewn pieces looked old, almost if they had been done while she was alive. Luna shuddered at the thought, her death would be for nothing.

Apple Bloom smiled at Luna, "She's so happy and worry free~ Dontcha ya want to be like that Luna? Ah promise to make the most wonderful cupcakes from you..or pies, or cakes.. really the possibilities are endless." She picked up her scalpel and looked at it in the light.

"You…you, you told me she was alive!" She sounded more sad than angry.

Apple Bloom didn't even smile, she just glared through her injuries. "Ah lied. Imagine that, the pony that butcher's other ponies is a liar too." She jammed the scalpel into Luna's thigh muscle, it went deep. Luna cried out, like white hot fire all the pain began to hit all over at once. The pain was near unbearable, emotional and the raging sting from her missing horn and wings being ripped off.

"Ah have always admired you and yer sister's cutie marks.. you know, ah got my cutie mark doing this don't you.. HA, that's the cupcake! Ya liake it! OF COURSE YOU DO BECAUSE YOU ARE NOW A PART OF IT!" She laughed until she couldn't breathe, the cracked ribs became broken as she felt one of them stab her in the lung, she herself was running out of time, she had really done a number on herself putting Luna here. She porbably could have not taunted the gaurds. She then stood back up and rammed the scalpel deeper into Luna's thigh. The princess did her best not to flinch, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Apple Bloom smiled and pulled out her hammer.

"oooo a fighter are you?" She spit a bit of blood from her mouth.

She hammered her scalpel until she felt it hit the table. "Aww it's stuck, wiggle it out for me will you?" She looked to Luna as she scoffed. "Oh too bad." She pulled out her second scalpel from the table and cut around her cutie mark using a little saw to only take off the mark half way. She then ripped it off her flank and held it over her head like a prize as the blood dripped on to her face.

"How do ya liake it my love? Isn't this everything we ever dreamed for? We have them both.. THE MATCHING SET." She crawled over to her long since passed love and put her head under her chin. She missed her so much. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.. the guards began to storm the bakery. Their hooves thundered overhead and they both looked up. It was about time they caught on, honestly she expected them sooner. She kissed her love and then grabbed two needles off the cart. She held them up to Luna.

"One contains the most horrible, deadly, painful poisons Pinkie and ah ever created and the other contains a sedative.. Make yer pick princess, or ah will." Luna began screaming for the guards to find her. "They won't make it in tiame ah have sealed the doors, this will be our tomb! Make your choice!"

She held them in front of the now crying Luna. Both contained a clear liquid and it wasn't like Luna had any real idea which one. She screamed as loud as her lungs could muster and she heard the guards scatter in an attempt to find her. Apple Bloom put both next to Luna's thighs. "MAKE YOUR PICK OR DROWN IN YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

Luna panicked, if nothing else she would be able to have all the other ponies found, she screamed out. "THE LEFT ONE!" Apple Bloom smiled and injected herself with the one on the left then jammed the other into Luna's missing cutie mark.

Apple Bloom smiled for a moment as they both felt a chilling silence. It was like the world completely stopped. Which one, which one of them was about to die, Luna began to choke and feel dizzy, Apple Bloom's smile quickly faded as she began to shake then vomit. It was a lot of blood. They were both sure some of it was from the pony's punctured lung.

Apple Bloom laughed weakly, she fell back on to her haunches and continued laughing. "Well what do ya know….ah forgot which one was which.." She smiled and began to drag her weak and broken body towards the stuffed Pinkie Pie.

"I will see you soon my love." She coughed more blood and something solid, she inched her way to the stuffed Pinkie and collapsed reaching for her love, ever so close and so far away. She probably could have been closer if she wasn't wearing the Princess's heavy wings. Her whole body began to convulse and she began to gasp. It was clear her ruined lung was what was being dragged on the floor behind her as it inflated with her last breaths. The guards broke off the door as natural light spilled into the darkness, she saw them enter just before Luna passed out, they stormed in and stared in horror as they looked around the room, Apple Bloom had just drew her final ragged breath.

Princess Luna could no longer rule the kingdom. She was too damaged from the incident, her sister's only son took the throne, and Luna was allowed to live in the palace as an advisor. But she was hardly the mare she used to be she was quieter and she seemed to listen more to the other ponies. Interestingly enough, she didn't hear Nightmare Moon anymore; it was like she was truly gone. She couldn't find herself able to celebrate any of the holidays. She was now to live out her days as the only surviving victim of Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom's evil reign over Equestria. She was a hero to her ponies, but she didn't feel that way. She just felt.. relieved, relieved that they were both gone, and it was finally over.

So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and keep an eye on me I might be putting up some more fanfictions later on next month when I finally have time to formulate and idea like I did with this over Christmas break. Thanks to all my readers you have all made me feel so special this last two weeks, and you guys have really inspired me to continue writing thanks again!


End file.
